Enter Phantom 9
by Kopaka78
Summary: The XGB discover an old experimentation that went on years ago. As they deal with the creatures unlike anything they have faced, only one is capable of taking on the creatures. The question is: will he help the team or destroy them? Rated for language.
1. The Discovery

_Italics: Thoughts/history_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

(A/N: This is my first Extreme Ghostbusters fanfic, so go easy on me. Please.)

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Prologue:

_17 years ago. Mad scientists developed a project called, "Project Phantom". They were experimenting on 9 human infants to try and fuse ectoplasm into their DNA when they got older, therefore turning them into half-human, half-ghost hybrids. 8 of them rejected the ectoplasm infusion and they turned into monstrosities. However, the DNA of the 9th one accepted the ectoplasm infusion and he was considered a success; able to still be human while being half-ghost in his genetics as well as gaining the abilities of accelerated healing, heightened senses, the ability to sense the presence of ghosts, and is 5 times stronger, faster, more agile, and possesses 5 times more stamina than a normal adult human. In addition, he was still able to keep his human sanity and has a conscience so he can tell right from wrong and possessing an IQ of 154 and his IQ level still continued to increase to its full capacity, and so far, he's as smart as a grade A senior in high school._

_However, after he hit his age of 12, the 9th experiment also known as Phantom 9 escaped when overhearing that the scientists were going to terminate him due to the fact that he's not like the other 8 failed half-human, half-ghost monsters and able to think on his own. Now, his whereabouts are unknown to this day, but he wasn't the only one who escaped; the other 8 experiments turned on their scientists and killed them. Now, they are dormant and will awaken when the presence of Phantom 9 is nearby or in the location of any city they are in._

**:Present day:**

In the firehouse, a little green ghost named Slimer was snacking on a sandwich which he usually does when he's hungry as the Ghostbustersreturned after another successful mission of dealing with a ghost that was causing trouble in New York City. After Egon placed the trap onto the containment unit to secure and lock away the ghost that was recently captured, Kylie was sitting on the couch while reading the novel, Dracula as Roland and Garrett turned on the TV and Eduardo finished up his term paper on a laptop computer. However, Janine was at a computer checking for updates as the phone rang and suspected that another ghost was on the loose.

Janine: (answering the phone) Ghostbusters...Huh? Oh sure, he's here. Just a second.

Soon, Janine went to the kitchen while Egon was busy putting the washed dishes away.

Janine: Egon, you got a phone call. It's Frank Rodriguez.

Egon: Wonder what he wants now.

Soon, Egon reached the phone as he was about to talk to his old rival from the past.

Egon: What is it Frank?

Frank: (over the phone) Come now Egon, is that any way to greet your old buddy?

Egon: Well, I wouldn't exactly call you, "my buddy" either way. Why did you call me for?

Frank: (over the phone) Well, I heard your Ghostbusters caught another ghost in the city. Congradulations.

Egon: Well, I don't hear any word on the street about your progress.

Frank: (over the phone) Oh, but you've heard wrong. You see, my new member just annihilated a ghost that you and your kindergarten crackerjacks missed after catching that one ghost they were busy with.

Egon: Frank, you know that our job is to capture and lock away ghosts, not destroy them like they're pests.

Frank: And I suppose your containment method is doing some good for these people, right? One of these days Egon, old boy, you'll see things my way.

Egon: If that day comes, which of course, it won't.

Then, Egon hangs up the phone and sighs while the others were confused on the details of everything that just recently happened.

Garrett: Hey, what was that all about?

Egon: Oh, just talking to an old rival of mine. Apparently, his new recruit just destroyed another ghost that wasn't even detected yet.

Kylie: I don't get it, why would this guy have one of his employees destroy a ghost he or she encounters instead of capturing it?

Egon: Personally, he's got some serious issues with ghosts and sees them as an epidemic which he thinks should be destroyed instead of being contained.

Soon, the phone rang again as Garrett picked it up this time to answer the call.

Garrett: Extreme Ghostbusters. We ain't afraid of no ghosts! Yeah...All right, we'll be there in 30 minutes tops or you don't pay. (hangs up the phone) We've got a situation at an old abandoned building.

* * *

20 minutes later, the Extreme Ghostbusters arrived at the site of the building that was going to be torn down by morning. However, when they got there, they found that the demolition workers were severely traumatized as they shook uncontrollably in fear.

Roland: Damn, whatever they saw, it scared the shit out of them, severely.

Garrett: Well then, let's go check it out.

Then, everyonesearched the areas of the building. However, what kept them alert is that the PKE meters were beeping at an alarming rate which is usually classified as an extremely hostile ghost.

Eduardo: Man, the meters are soaring through the roof.

However, Roland was searching the area as he accidentally steppped on a loose floor tile which somehow acted as a button and a secret door on a wall opened up which surprised the Ghostbusters as they aimed their proton blasters to fire at any ghost they see.

Garrett: Man, look at this place. Who would've thought that this place had a secret lab or something.

Roland: Stay alert. Whatever's down there, make sure you're ready for it.

Soon, the Ghostbusters checked the rooms individually to see if there is any activity. In one room, Kylie found an overturned desk, a filing cabinet, and a computer on the floor with a camera on it. Plus, behind the chair, she also saw a gigantic hole on the wall which led to another room from the back.

Kylie: (whispering) What is this place?

Soon, Kylie was looking around the area as she opened the file cabinet which of course spewed some dust into her face which made her cough and wave her hand to clear the dust away, she looked through all of the files that were labelled individually.

Kylie: What is "Project Phantom"?

In another area, Roland found a tiny puddle of red liquid as well as a trail of it leading it to a hole which led to the outside of the building. Eduardo barely entered the area as he saw what Roland was seeing.

Eduardo: Yo dude, is that...blood?

Roland: Could be. However, the PKE is detecting ectoplasmic readings from it, and it's off scale.

Eduardo: Perhaps, we should take a sample of it and take a further look on this.

Roland: I agree. Whatever we're dealing with here, we better get some more info about this.

As Roland was using a dropper to extract some of the blood from the puddle and squirt it into a glass tube before closing the cap, Kylie began to radio the others through a walkie-talkie.

Kylie: (through the radio) Guys, get your asses over here. I found something you may want to see.

However, in the shadows, a strange creature was watching Kylie before it disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Back at the Ghostbusters HQ, Egon, Janine, Eduardo, Roland, Garrett, and Kylie were looking through the files that were found during the investigation.

Egon: (slowly flipping the pages) So, there was a secret, yet, illegal project called "Project Phantom" going on almost 18 years ago, huh?

Garrett: I don't get it, (picking up a file folder) what is this so-called secret project all about?

Roland: From the looks of these notes, they were supposed to fuse ectoplasm into the DNA of 9 human children.

Eduardo: Which explains the blood giving off ectoplasmic reading to the PKE.

Janine: (looking at some notes) Exactly how are they supposed to get these subjects for testing?

Roland was looking through the files before he found some notes which may had the answer to her question.

Roland: It says here in this file that 9 infants were taken from the hospital and the nurses of their facility would take care of these children until they've hit the age of 5 to begin the ectoplasmic infusion into their DNA.

Garrett found some other note from the files and began reading what it said.

Garrett: Well, it says in this note that only 8 of the test subjects bodies rejected the ectoplasm infusion and therefore it turned into half-human, half-ghost monsters with physical mutations. However, the 9th one's body accepted the infusion and is able to keep his human with the only physical mutation is that his DNA is fused to the ectoplasm from a random ghost that was captured.

Egon: Wonder how this one developed while it still kept his human form?

Eduardo: Hey Egon, this note says that the 9th subject, even at the age of 6, has been displaying intelligence equal to that of a second grader and it is hinted that his IQ will continue to increase until it reaches its full capacity in uncharted amount of years. In addition, the 9th subject is able to make moral decisions and actually have his own human soul.

Roland: Interesting. I'll bet that by the time the 9th one hits our age, he might be as smart as me.

Janine was looking through other notes and found the rest of them completely empty. However, she found one note and began to read it.

Janine: Look at this. This note says that the 9th subject, like the other 8 subjects developed his enhancements of heightened senses, can sense the presence of a ghost similar to those who have a proximity sense, can heal from any fatal injuries even if it hits all four vital spots in an instant, and is naturally stronger, faster, more agile, and has 5 times more stamina than a normal human athlete. However, like subject 1 also codenamed, Phantom 1, he is able to tap into his physical strength and literally rip chucks of concrete from the ground and can punt heavy objects such as cars and dumpsters.

Kylie: What else does it say?

As Janine scanned the paper, she found the rest of it empty but Slimer was about to eat a paper that had writing which may have information they need.

Janine: Slimer, don't even think about eating that.

While Slimer grumbled something in jibberish, he handed the paper to Janine as she looked through it as the little green ghost went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, Roland took a look at it as well and found what they needed.

Roland: This note says that the 9th subject when he hit the age of 12, he escaped from the facility after overhearing the other scientists talking about terminating him and obtain a sample of his blood and perhaps cure the other 8 subjects since the ectoplasm is becoming too much for them to control and therefore affecting their minds to the point where they're uncontrollable and become a danger to themselves, to everyone and everything around them.

Garrett: Wonder how that place got trashed when we found it?

Kylie: I think I know how we'll find the answer. (pulls out a disc) I managed to salvage this disc and it's dated a day after the 9th subject escaped.

Soon, Egon inserted the disc into a computer as a video of a man wearing a doctor uniform with gray hair and blue eyes was sitting on a chair while the Ghostbusters watched in curiosity.

Man: Well, if you're viewing this, then you'll know what happened to "Project Phantom". I was a fool to actually experiment with humans and ghosts, trying to turn them into hybrids. Phantoms 1 through 8 have lost their humanity and also, we've lost Phantom 9 yesterday. He overheard about us terminating him since he wasn't like the other 8 phantoms. Also, he was the only one who would've kept the others in line since he's proven to be more than match against them. So far, the 8 phantoms have killed several scientists and I'm the only one who is still alive, for now anyway. For those who are working on projects and see this video, don't make the same mistake that I did. Life is not something to tampered with or taken for granted.

Soon, the wall behind the man bursts open to reveal a creature that was heavily muscled and has an open wound on its chest as it grabbed the scientist while he kicked the desk and the camera was pointed to the ceiling as the man was crying out in terror as the sounds of flesh being torn off and bones being crunched were heard before the man was suddenly silent before the screen blacked out, leaving the Ghostbusters speechless.

Eduardo: Man, now that's some shit you don't see everyday.

Egon: We have to find this "Phantom 9" quickly. If those creatures, whatever they are, have been loose in the city the whole time, Lord knows what kind of destruction they will bring.

Suddenly, the phone rang again as Janine picked it up to answer the call.

Janine: Ghostbusters. Uh-huh...how many? Ok, we're on our way.

Soon, Janine hangs up the phone while the other Ghostbusters were curious.

Janine: We've got a major problem at Empire State University and we're dealing with 4 ghosts this time.

* * *

**-Unknown Headquarters-**

Meanwhile, in Frank Rodriguez's office, a woman named Jenny went upstairs and entered a room where there was a boy likely 17 close to 18 years of age, who had jet black, shoulder-length hair, blue sapphire eyes, and was wearing black pants, a black shirt and was wearing some body armor which was metallic dark gray, sitting on a chair while drinking a can of root beer before he placed the can on the nightstand and didn't even look at her when she entered.

Boy: Is it them?

Jenny: Yes.

Boy: How many and what numbers?

Jenny: 4 of them; numbers 2, 3, 4, and 7.

Boy: All right. Tell Frank that I'll take care of it.

Soon, the boy puts on a black trench coat that stopped slightly above his ankles and puts on a proton pack full of proton cylinders and a big gun was connected to it by a robotic arm-like joint and a few cords before getting on his black Suzuki motorcycle and drove off to the area of the disturbance.

**Looks like the Ghostbusters are about to face a challenge unlike anything they've dealt with before. Who is this Phantom 9 and will the Ghostbusters get help from him or will he leave them? Find out in the next chapter. R&R.**


	2. Phantom 9

_Italics: Thoughts/history_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I only own my characters.

Chapter 2: Phantom 9

(A/N: Think of the first 8 Phantoms as the special infected from Left 4 Dead 2 and here is the number for each one. Phantom 1 = The Tank, Phantom 2 = The Charger, Phantom 3 = The Smoker, Phantom 4 = The Boomer, Phantom 5 = The Jockey, Phantom 6 = The Spitter, Phantom 7 = The Hunter, and Phantom 8 = The Witch [However, I'm making the Witch as Phantom 8 more aggressive])

**-Empire State University-**

The Ghostbusters arrived on scene of the University as they all saw the 4 ghosts that were destroying parts of the campus before they turned their heads after hearing the proton blasters going online. What the Ghostbusters saw stunned them: One ghost was only wearing overalls, a shoe on its right foot, and its arms were mutated; while the right arm was heavily muscled and had a tattoo of a number 2, the left arm was completely skinny and hung around. The second ghost was wearing a hooded sweater, brown pants, and its skin was gray. Plus, if one looks under the hood, the creature's eyes were missing and it had animal-like claws while on the back of one of its hand, there was a tattoo of a number 7. The third ghost had multiple tongue-like tentacles on its back and right side of its neck and a long tongue was draping from its mouth. Plus, the creature was wearing pants and a shirt while its skin was covered in boils and blisters and on its left wrist was a tattoo of a number 3. And finally, the fourth ghost was extremely bloated and covered with blisters while it wore a shirt, pants, socks and sandals. However, on its left arm were the humerous is, it had a tattoo of a number 4.

Garrett: Man, now that's what I call ugly.

Roland: Whatever these are, we've gotta stop them.

However, before the Ghostbusters could fire their weapons, the creature with the number 2 tattoo also called, "Phantom 2" placed its right, muscular arm in front of its chest and charged towards the group as it took Garrett with it; wheelchair and all. Soon, they slammed into a wall as the impact shattered Garrett's wheelchair and he was flat on his back as Phantom 2 used its right arm to grab him.

Garrett: It's got me!

Soon, when the creature lifted up Garrett with little effort as Garrett pounded on the creature's arm where the elbow joint was. However, it didn't make it drop him as the creature suddenly slammed Garrett onto the floor.

Garrett: AAHHHHH!

Soon, Kylie started to fire her proton blaster at the creature as the creature suddenly released its hold on Garrett before it suddenly charged at her. Luckily, Kylie got out of the path just in time as Phantom 2 slammed into another wall. As Kylie was about to go help out Garrett, the hooded sweater-wearing, Phantom 7 suddenly pounced her and started to claw at her sides as she tried to get it off of her.

Kylie: Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!

Roland was about to fire his proton blaster at Phantom 7, Phantom 4 was suddenly right behind Roland as it groaned and started to puke its green slime on him which made his aim go up and Roland blasted off a lamp post.

Roland: Ahh, I'm gooed!

Soon, Eduardo fired his proton blaster at Phantom 7 which knocked it off of Kylie as she stood up. However, before Garrett and Kylie could react, Phantom 3 suddenly snagged its tongue around Eduardo before it dragged him back to the creature as it started to claw at Eduardo. Luckily for him, the proton pack protected Eduardo's back.

Eduardo: Shoot the tongue! Shoot it!

However, Roland shoved Phantom 4 away and blasted it with his proton blaster, causing Phantom 4 to burst leaving the bottom half of its body behind as it started to re-grow its upper body back, shirt and all, before aiming for Phantom 3. However, out of nowhere, a proton blast suddenly hit Phantom 3 which caused its tongue to snap off its mouth even though it grew another one immediately. Then, the 4 half-ghost monsters and the Ghostbusters look to where the blast originated from as they saw a human with black, shoulder-length hair, and blue eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black boots, some metallic dark gray body armor, and a black trench coat that stopped slightly above his ankles. He wielded a proton pack that also had a huge proton blaster he held with 2 hands, connected to the pack by a robotic arm-like limb and a few wires.

(A/N: Ok, if you're wondering what the proton blaster looks like for my OC, it's the model of the M56 Smart Gun used in the movie, "ALIENS" and the armor is the Marines' armor used in the same movie)

Kylie: Who is he?

Roland: (helping up Garrett) I don't know, but the ghosts sure know him somehow.

Roland was right. In fact, Phantom 2, 3, 4, and 7 got ready to fight the human as Eduardo realized something while the Phantoms were about to make their move while the human walked towards the creatures with his proton blaster still at the ready.

Eduardo: (removing the tongue) Wait a minute, ain't that...Phantom 9 or something?

Soon, Phantom 2 charged at the human who just simply folded the limb and locked it onto the pack and simply stepped aside as Phantom 2 crashed into a few parked cars before the human grabbed it by its left arm, span around and flung Phantom 2 into a few more parked cars before he started to run towards the creatures. Phantom 4 was about vomit its slime to obscure the human's sight as he forced Phantom's jaw shut and Phantom 4 was suddenly sent towards a wall as it burst yet again as it started to re-grow its upper body.

Roland: Whoever this is, he's taking care of it easily.

Soon, Phantom 7 suddenly leapt towards the human, it seeemed to jump up and deliver a kick on Phantom 7's ribs which broke as it let out a painful scream as it crashed into a car, setting off the alarm.

Kylie: I think that is Phantom 9. The guy in the video said that Phantom 9 is more than a match against the other 8 phantoms.

Soon, the human whom the Ghostbusters now realized it was Phantom 9, suddenly grabbed Phantom 3's tongue when Phantom 3 shot it at Phantom 9 and pulled Phantom 3 towards him as Phantom 9 delivered a bone crunching punch which sent Phantom 3 into a wall which made a ton of cracks in the impact.

Garrett: Look at him go.

Soon, after Phantom 9 got his proton blaster at the ready and was about to fire it, Phantom 4 started to puke its green slime at Phantom 9. Of course, Phantom 9 dodged it and when he aimed his blaster, he found that the 4 Phantoms disappeared as Phantom 9 looked around to see only the Ghostbusters in the area. Soon, Phantom 9 locked in his proton blaster onto his pack and started to walk away.

Roland: Wait! Phantom 9!

Suddenly, Phantom 9 stopped and turned around slightly.

Phantom 9: What do you want?

Garrett: We just want to say thanks...for saving our asses back there.

Phantom 9: I don't go by that codename anymore. Even I have a name. Besides, I only did what I have to do.

Eduardo: Really? Then, can we know your name, jefe?

Phantom 9: (walking away) My name's Nick; Nick Silverfang.

Soon, Phantom 9 or Nick Silverfang as he goes by, got on his Suzuki and rode off once the engine went online.

Kylie: What's with him?

Garrett: Don't know, but he sure whooped those ghosts into next week.

Roland: No, I think it's something else. I think he has bad memories of that place when he escaped or something. (looks at the bile on his pack) Besides, we need to get back, since that bloated ghost slimed me.

* * *

**-Firehouse (Ghostbusters HQ)-**

Egon and Janine were studying the bile sample that Roland recently got off his proton pack before cleaning the rest of it. To be honest, it was pretty hard to get it off since the bile was a viscous material.

Roland: Man, this stuff is thicker than Slimer's slime.

Egon: That's because it's organic ectoplasmic slime. If it gets directly in the eyes, it blinds the victim unless a special solution is applied to the eyes or if this ghost is defeated.

Eduardo: Man, talk about getting the grease off.

Janine: Another thing: I've ran a background on Nick Silverfang who is also Phantom 9.

Then, Janine clicks the mouse as a picture of Nick appeared on the screen as they all saw it.

Janine: Says here that he was adopted by a couple when he was age 12. Eventually, after graduating high school with excellent marks in his grades, he moved out and he recently just got accepted into...

Soon, Janine was silent after seeing that Nick was accepted into New York City College.

Kylie: What happened?

Janine: It says, he got accepted into the same college as you guys. Plus, he works for Frank Rodriguez who is the head of the Paranormal Defense Response team. He has a partner who goes by the name of Christelle Dupre who also goes to the same college that you all go to.

Eduardo: Sounds like she's French.

Garrett: Wait, if she's his partner, then how come he showed up alone?

Egon: Probably because only he knows what he's up against when he deals with the 8 Phantoms and he doesn't want his partner to get hurt.

Kylie: Well, whatever it may be, (pulls out a candy bar and keeps it away from Slimer) he may be our only hope in stopping those things.

* * *

**-Paranormal Defense Response HQ-**

Nick was barely going upstairs as Frank Rodriguez came out of his office.

Frank: So, you're back. Have they been taken care of?

Nick: No, they escaped again.

Frank: (angrily) What do you mean they escaped again? Do you have any idea how dangerous these things are?

Nick got angry, even though he didn't show it, as he walked up to Frank Rodriguez with an angered, but calm expression.

Nick: (calmly) Perhaps, you can do a better job than I can. Remember, I'm half-ghost just like the other 8 Phantoms but at least I can control my temper.

Frank: ...Right then, I guess you may have a better luck next time they show up again.

Nick: Perhaps. (walks away) If you need, you know where I am.

As Nick went upstairs to his room, Frank was about to enter the office when a 17 year old French girl with short brown hair, green eyes, wearing black combat boots, camouflage-colored pants, and a black top that showed a bit of her midriff, and carried a proton pack with a thick wire that connected to the butt of a rifle-like, proton blaster named Christelle Dupre entered the office.

(A/N: Ok, for Christelle's proton blaster, it's the exact model of the M41A Pulse Rifle used in the movie, "ALIENS". Oh, and Christelle is human)

Frank: Ah Christelle, how did it go?

Christelle: Well monsieur Rodriguez, the ghost that you have assigned moi have been terminated.

Frank: Well done. Perhaps, you should have a talk with Nick. Lately, he's in a...bad mood.

Christelle: Monsieur, don't tell me that you got on his bad side again.

Frank: Hey, it wasn't my fault. He just didn't terminate the ghosts like I told him to.

Christelle: Monsieur, you have to understand that these creatures are half-ghost like him and can elude him if they have to.

Frank: Yes, he did tell me that before.

Christelle: Fine. I'll try to talk to him and get him out of his bad side.

Soon, Christelle went upstairs to find Nick listening to the radio with his headphones. However, Nick opened his left eye when he detected Christelle's scent and took off his headphones while getting up.

Nick: Look, if it's about the argument that Frank and I had, he started it.

Christelle: I know. If you don't like it here. Then, perhaps, I can help you transfer to another facility and get you out of here.

Nick: Well Christelle, only if you transfer with me.

Christelle: I'll see what I can do. For now, we have class tomorrow, no?

Nick: Thanks for the reminder. I'll see you in the morning.

Christelle was about to walk out of Nick's room before she stopped and turned around.

Christelle: By the way mon ami, I heard in the streets that you helped the Ghostbusters, no?

Nick: Yeah. Seems they didn't know what they were up against until I showed up at the scene.

Christelle: Well, perhaps if they can recruit more members to their team, maybe you and I should join them.

Nick: I'll think about it. It'll be coincidental if we run into before class tomorrow.

Christelle: Bonne nuit, mon ami.

Nick: Later.

Soon, Christelle left Nick's room as Nick got dressed into some old clothes before going to a cage that was in his room and opened while putting on a thick, leather glove before he stuck his hand in there.

Nick: Striker, here boy.

Soon, a Peregrine Falcon whom Nick named Striker flew from its perch to Nick's gloved hand as Nick got his hand and the falcon out of the cage as the prodigy half-ghost started to stroke the bird of prey's back.

Nick: Well boy, I had to take care of them and they got away...again. Plus, I may have ran into some new friends while I was out, but I'm not sure if they want more members, and I can't stand the fact that Frank still wants every ghost destroyed instead of contained like the way Egon's team would.

Soon, Nick had an idea but decided to wait for that until morning as he placed Striker onto a perch that was outside the cage but was next to Nick's nightstand, took off the glove, shut off the lights and went to sleep for the next day. However, nobody but Nick and Christelle knew that Nick was going to have another sleepless night as Nick started to breathe heavily and sweat after 3 hours of peace.

**Looks like the Ghostbusters are about to reunite with Nick and meet Christelle. Exactly how will things turn out for both teams and will the other 8 phantoms show up again to start up trouble? Find out in the next chapter. R&R!**


	3. Meetings and Round 2

_Italics: Thoughts/History_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I only own my characters.

Chapter 3: Meetings and a Round 2

**-Paranormal Defense Response-**

Nick was continuing to breathe heavily as he was now to sweat bullets and twitched around in his bed. Suddenly, his blue sapphire eyes shot open and quickly sat up and let out a yell of anger and terror before he stopped and breathed heavily as he started to calm down. Then, Christelle entered Nick's room as she saw Nick sitting up on his bed while breathing hard as he was calming down.

Christelle: Are you all right?

Nick: Another nightmare.

Christelle: Same one?

Nick: Yes. It only happens once a night as long as the other 8 Phantoms are still alive.

Christelle: I'm surprised you don't suffer from insomnia, no?

Nick: I don't but, I know they do.

Soon, Nick starts to lie back down on his bed before turning to his right side.

Nick: Sorry for waking you.

Christelle: Don't worry about it.

Then, Christelle left Nick's to go back to her own and slept for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

The next morning, as Nick barely placed on his shirt before grabbing his backpack, he took the hood off of Striker's head and let him fly off for a solid 3 minutes before the falcon returned with a pigeon in its talons.

Nick: Well big guy, I'm off to class. Make sure you place whatever's left over in the tray so I can take it out when I get back, deal?

Then, Striker just moved its head up and down as if it was nodding to Nick.

Nick: All right, later.

Soon, Nick left his room as Striker started to pluck the feathers from his prey and began devouring the pigeon.

**-New York City College-**

Soon, after Christelle handed a slip of paper to Nick they began to look it over on the classes they received. Much to their surprise, Nick and Christelle got the same classes and then they saw one of their classes listed on the schedule which was titled, "Paranormal Studies 101".

Nick: Well, this is a surprise. Looks we may meet Egon while we're in his class.

Christelle: Perhaps, we'll see the Ghostbusters, no?

Nick: Well, it's possible. If they have the same class, that is.

Soon, after Nick and Christelle entered the classroom, which to their surprise was completely empty with the exception of 4 students, they took a seat which was 2 rows behind the Ghostbusters. However, while they didn't know that Christelleand Nick were there, Kylie was reading a book to pass the time while Eduardo was taking a nap which of course, his snoring was breaking the silence. Then, after 25 minutes, Egon showed up to teach his rather small class for today's lesson. However, he spotted Nick and Christelle and immediately realized that they were his new students for this class.

Kylie: (slapping Eduardo) Rise and shine. Class is about to start.

Egon: Well then, before we begin, I want to introduce myself as Dr. Egon Spenglar. The reason why I'm introducing myself is because I see we have new students here.

Soon, the Ghostbusters turned around and much to their surprise, they recognize Nick as Phantom 9 whom they saw last night. In fact, Nick being in the same classroom as they are left them completely speechless. However, when they saw Christelle, they figured she was a human but they weren't sure about her as they saw Nick stand up.

Nick: Well, I guess you guys know who I am since I helped you out last night, but I didn't get a chance to get your names.

Soon, Kylie, Roland, Eduardo, and Garrett introduced themselves to Nick. In addition, Christelle introduced herself when Nick told them that she was his partner in the Paranormal Defense Response headquarters. After the intros were complete, they all settled down as Egon began his lecture. However, they didn't realize that an emergence was inevitable.

* * *

**-Firehouse-**

Everything was peaceful for Janine in the firehouse for the past 4hours. Even Slimer was taking a nap on the couch for a while. However, the PKE meters started to go off at an alarming rate. The noise startled Slimer as he got behind the couch before looking at the devices and Janine heard the noise as well when she entred the area. In fact, just as she was about to call Egon, he, Kylie, Roland, Eduardo, and Garrett entered the building along with Christelle and Nick as they heard the ecto meters going off as well. However, Nick felt a ghostly presence as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, gasped and then let out a heavy sigh before he noticed Slimer floating towards the group.

Nick: You guys actually have a ghost here?

Christelle: My, I'm surprised it's not a hostile one.

Egon: Don't worry, he's friendly.

Suddenly, Nick felt another presence as he gasped and then let out another heavy sigh, but this time, his eyes shot open as if he recognized the presence, which of course he did.

Nick: Christelle and I have to get back. They're here.

Christelle: Forgive us, mes amis.

Soon, Nick and Christelle left the Firehouse in a rush as the Ghostbusters turned to Janine.

Janine: Well, I guess you already know by the ecto meters.

Egon: Ghostbusters, suit up. This time, we're helping them out.

Soon, the Ghostbusters went upstairs to get their uniforms on before boarding the Ecto-1 and took off to the location of the disturbance.

* * *

**-Paranormal Defense Response HQ-**

Nick and Christelle were barely suited up as Nick got on his Suzuki motorcycle while Christelle got on her own Suzuki that was lightblue instead of black like Nick's. Soon, after getting on their helmets, the garage doors opened and they rode off to get to the area, but had to stop at the signal when the red light was lit.

Christelle: (turning towards Nick) Which one's are there this time?

Nick: Phantoms 1, 5, 6, and 8.

Christelle: How do you know?

Nick: Trust me. If you were in my shoes, you will know how I know.

Soon, the light turned green as they continued to the area before they caught up with the Ghostbusters in the Ecto-1. Roland was the one who saw them as he turned his head to see them.

Roland: Glad you can provide assistance.

Nick: No problem. Besides, I know which ones we're gonna deal with this time.

Garrett: Which one's are they?

Christelle: You'll see soon enough, monsieur.

Soon, from the Ecto-1, Eduardo glanced at the sky to see a huge piece of rubble flung into the air and was plummeting right towards them.

Eduardo: Amigos! Look out!

Then, after noticing it, Roland suddenly steered to the left in a split second after Nick and Christelle used the brakes on their bikes to stop. Even though they were out of the path, the rubble slammed onto the pavement before a loud growl-like yell was heard a distance.

Nick: Oh shit.

Soon, Nick and Christelle continued their advance to the area as the Ecto-1 followed them. Soon, after they were about 10 feet away, both teams saw 4 different half-ghost monsters. The first one had a wound on its chest and only wore pants and shoes. It was heavily muscled to the point where its lower jaw can't be seen and its tongue was sticking out. Plus, it walked on all fours like a gorilla and it had a tattoo of the number 1 on the left side of its chest. The second creature was a female as it only wore pants, a bra, and had rings on its fingers. However, its mouth was deteriorated as a tiny stream of green liquid was running from its mouth. Plus, it had a long neck and it had a tattoo of the number 5 on its ankle. The third creature was rather short while it looked like it had a hunch on its muscular back. Its fingers and toes were enlongated while its face was skeletal. It wore only a torn shirt and blue boxers. However, the creature was laughing uncontrollably while its arms kept on twitching and on the shoulder was a tattoo of the number 6. The fourth creature was another female with grey skin and red eyes. It had sharp claws on its finger tips composed of extended sharp bone. It only wore a shirt that was torn at the stomach and some short shorts. On its belly was the tattoo of the number 8 on it.

The Ghostbusters, Nick and Christelle got their proton blasters ready while the creatures were ready for a fight.

Kylie: Something tells me we may not get out of this alive.

Suddenly, the long-necked Phantom 5 started to gag before it let out a thick stream of the green liquid from its mouth as the Ghostbusters jumped out of the way before they saw the green liquid dissolving a parked car leaving only the glass windows behind.

Roland: Whoa! Is that acid?

Garrett: Sure looks like it.

Soon, Garrett fired his proton blaster at Phantom 5 which let out a scream of pain. As Eduardo was about to back up Garrett, Phantom 6 suddenly leapt onto Eduardo's back as it placed its hands on the sides of Eduardo's head before it fused itself into Eduardo's body leaving only its back exposed.

Roland: Eduardo, you ok?

While the Kylie was facing Phantom 8 who proved to be more aggressive than the other Phantoms, Nick was dealing with Phantom 1 as it ripped a huge chunk of asphalt and flung at Nick. However since Nick was experimented himself and was all the scientists considered him to be, he merely shattered the chunk into pebbles with one punch as his knuckles were bleeding before his wounds healed quickly. Then, Nick and Phantom 1 went head to head as they clashed their fists first. After the clash, it seemed Nick's fist broke the knuckles of Phantom 1's fist as it let out a painful roar.

However, the Ghostbusters were dealing with a bigger problem; Eduardo's eyes were glowing red while he was laughing uncontrollably in the voice of Phantom 6 as he unleashed proton blasts at the Ghostbusters.

Garrett: What the ehll is going on, man?

Soon, Christelle was right behind Eduardo while he was occupied at firing his proton blaster like a maniac as she eyed the exposed back of Phantom 6 that was clearly seen on Eduardo's.

Christelle: Forgive me monsieur.

Soon, with one effortless motion, Christelle whacked Phantom 6's back with her proton rifle as the half-ghost hybrid was suddenly forced out of Eduardo's body as EDUARDO gained his own consciousness as his eyes returned to naromal while he rubbed his head as if he was getting a headache.

Eduardo: Damn, what happened?

Garrett: You were acting like a dumbass loon when that leaper got on ya.

Eduardo: Really?

Christelle: Oui. I saved you by hitting its back to get him out of you.

Eduardo: Well French lady, I owe ya one.

Garrett: Well, enough chit-chat. We gotta help the others.

Meanwhile, Kylie was firing steady bursts at Phantom 8 while avoiding the creature's sharp claws. As Kylie dodged another claw swipe, she gasped at the sight of the claws composed of bone combined with maximum density slicing through a fire hydrant as water burst out from below before it set its sight on Kylie and started to charge towards the Goth girl.

Kylie: Not this time!

Soon, Kylie fired a direct at Phantom 8's exposed stomach which forced it into a brick wall while it let out a bloody scream before it was silenced after it hit the brick wall and fell to the pavement. However, after Kylie holstered her pistol, she saw Phantom 8 slowly moving and getting up on its feet.

Kylie: No fucking way! That thing is still not down.

As Phantom 8 started to charge again, Phantom 1 was suddenly tossed into Phantom 8 as the 2 creatures started to fight each other before a chunk of asphalt was flung at them which knocked them out on impact before Phantom 1 got up after 10 seconds. With Roland, he was dealing with Phantom 5 as Christelle acked up Roland while they fired their proton blasters at the long-necked creature.

Roland: There's no stopping these things, is there?

Christelle: No. They're half-human just like Nick, but they have physical mutations.

Roland: No wonder.

Soon, Phantom 5 started to gag again as Christelle immediately realized what the creature was going to do.

Christelle: Duck!

Suddenly, Christelle and Roland jumped out of the way as Phantom 5 unleashed another thick stream of acid as the acid got on the lamp post as the post dissolved before falling onto a parked Harley Davidson motorcycle. Luckily, the acid streams didn't even hit the Ecto-1 or the Suzuki bikes while the battle raged on. Soon, the Ghostbusters and the 2 members of Paranormal Defense Response unit cornered the creatures while they got their weapons ready.

Roland: On 3, ready?

All: 3!

As the streams of proton energy came towards the creatures, Phantom 1 suddenly slammed its fists onto the pavement which flung a huge piece of rubble into the air. As they proton blasts hit the rubble which destroyed it, the dust cleared to reveal that the creatures disappeared once again.

Nick: NO!

Soon, after he locked his proton blaster onto the side of his pack while the robotic limb-like lever was folded, Nick ran to where the creatures were standing. After trying to get a scent and using ability to sense their presence but found nothing, he let out a feral growl as he started to calm down while Christelle walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Christelle: You did what you could, mon ami.

Roland: Well, Egon wants us back at the firehouse. He's found something on the blood sample from our previous investigation that may help us to deal with these Phantoms.

Nick: Christelle and I will catch up with you later. We have to get to PDR and report to Frank. Besides, Christelle and I may fill out a transfer paper so we can get out of there and work with you guys.

Soon, the 2 teams departed to their respective HQ before regrouping at the Firehouse to hear what Egon discovered.

**Well, looks like Egon found something that will give the Ghostbusters an advantage against the Phantoms. How will Frank react if he finds out about the transfers being filled out? Find out in the next chapter. R&R!**


	4. Inventing a Solution

_Italics: Thoughts/history_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 4: Inventing a Solution

**-Paranormal Defense Response HQ-**

Nick and Christelle barely entered the headquarters as Frank came out of his office.

Frank: Well?

Nick: So far, we only got one. There are 7 left and I believe Egon may jave a solution to take care of the rest.

Frank: (smiling) That's what I like to hear. Make sure that solution takes care of the other ones.

Nick: Yes sir.

Soon, Frank went back into the office as Jenny walked into the main corridor.

Christelle: Jenny, I need you to do me a favor.

Jenny: Anything Christelle.

Christelle: I need you to pull out 2 transfer papers for me and Nick. We're transfering to the Ghostbusters and you can transfer with us.

Jenny got the idea as she had a small smile arching her lips.

Jenny: Sure, but I've already filled out mine. I'm leaving when you guys leave. However, I do have spares for you and Nick and I'll have them mailed...

Christelle: No, that's fine. We'll take it to them ourselves.

Jenny: Ok.

Soon, Jenny handed blank transfer papers for Christelle and Nick to fill out. It took them 40 minutes to completely fill out the paperwork before Christelle placed the papers into a folder, placed the folder in Nick's trench coat pocket, and then the half-ghost hybrid and the human ghost hunters got their weapons and took off on their Suzuki motorcycles to get to the Firehouse.

* * *

**-Firehouse-**

Soon, after Nick and Christelle arrived, Christelle handed the folder with the papers for Janine to take care of while Egon was showing the Ghostbusters what he discovered in the blood sample that Roland obtained when they first investigated.

Nick: What have you got?

Egon: Well, since the DNA of the first 8 Phantoms rejected the ectoplasm infusion, it seems that ecto itself has become biological and forcefully bonded to their cells and mutated them.

Garrett: That's encouraging.

Egon: Basically, what I've discovered recently is if the ectoplasm is removed, the cells that the ecto depend on die and therefore the body crumbles to harmless dust and their ghost halves are left vulnerable.

Roland: How do we remove their ghost halves so we can trap them?

Egon: That, I've figured out. Since Nick's body accepted the ectoplasm infusion as his cells are completely bonded with the ectoplasm, he can't be possessed by any ghost, and he's immune to any kind of infection that any vampire-type ghost would turn a human into one of them. To begin, I need some of Nick's blood in order to create the elixir that will force their ghost halves out of them once it's injected.

Nick: Somehow, I feel like you're using me as an experiment.

Egon: Well, you can say that, but we're using your blood for an experiment. This way, we can lock away their ghost halves forever.

Soon, Nick rolled up his left sleeve up to where the shoulder can be seen. However, on his left arm below the brachial artery was his tattoo of the number 9. The Ghostbusters saw it as well and were silent at the sight of it.

Kylie: They marked you too?

Nick: Yes. A long time ago.

Soon, Egon drove the needle into Nick's shoulder as he slowly drew blood before taking the needle out and the wound healed in an instant and left behind no scar. Watching his body heal that way made a few members of the Ghostbusters gasp in surprise.

Eduardo: Guess them notes we found are true. You do heal quickly like the other ones.

Then, Egon and the others went to work on creating the elixir and load into some sort of projectile that will be launched by a launcher. While Nick, Kylie, and Roland were busy creating a rifle-like tranquilizer, Eduardo and Garrett were helping Egon create the liquid and load it into 8 dart-like projectiles as Kylie, Nick, and Roland completed the construction of the rifle. Soon, Christelle took the magazine off the rifle and loaded the projectiles into the magazine before inserting the box back into the rifle and attached a scope.

Egon: You know that the darts are dangerous and there are only 8 of them.

Christelle: Monsieur, one thing about moi; I never miss.

Garrett: Sounds like miss French-girl knows how to handle a gun.

With Janine, she was working on the transfer papers as she contacted Jenny of the Paranormal Defense Response HQ to confirm the transfer as she printed the confirmation from the computer and picked up the papers from the printer. Soon, after placing the papers onto her desk, the phone started to ring as Janine picked it up to answer it.

Janine: Ghostbusters. Yeah...how many this time? 8 of them? I see...ok, we'll be there asap.

Soon, Janine hangs up the phone as the Ghostbusters and the PDR members turn their heads after Nick gasped before he sighed, to see Janine with a stern look this time.

Janine: Just received a call and this time, there are 8 of them. They're at the Empire State Building this time.

Garrett: Well then, let's go knock those things into oblivion.

Egon: Remember, there are only 8 serum-loaded projectiles in the rifle, so make every shot count.

Christelle: Oui. I'll make every shot count, monsieur Spenglar.

Soon, after Christelle slung the rifle over her shoulder with a strap, the other Ghostbusters armed themselves as Nick got his helmet while getting on his Suzuki motorcycle. After the PDR members and the Ghostbusters got in their vehicles, they drove off to the Empire State Building with one mission: separate and trap the 8 Phantoms' ghost halves. This time, they all knew there was no turning back and they were in for the fight of their lives.

**Looks like a final round is about to take place at the Empire State Building. Will Egon's soultion work or would the Phantoms prove to be too tough to handle? Find out in the next chapter. R&R!**


	5. Final Confrontations

_Italics: Thoughts/history_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 5: Final Confrontations

**-Empire State Building-**

Soon, the PDR members and the Ghostbusters arrived at the scene to find that not only was the building partially damaged, but the 8 Phantoms were nowhere in sight as the Ghostbusters got out of the Ecto-1 while Nick and Christelle got off their bikes before Christelle got out the rifle that was loaded with the serum-loaded rounds.

Kylie: What happened? There's no sign of them.

Garrett: Maybe they decided to pick on another building.

Soon, Nick saw some bile from Phantom 4 as he dipped his fingertips into it and examined it before smearing on Eduardo's sleeve...by accident.

Eduardo: Hey!

Nick: Sorry. I know that they're here. I can sense them.

Roland: How do we draw them out?

Nick: I have an idea.

Soon, out of the inside pocket of his trench coat, Nick pulls out a strap and slings onto him himself. The strap had triangular devices attached to it in a single row. All of them had bolts that looked like they were partially unscrewed.

Garrett: What are those for?

Nick: Well, these laser nets are remote controlled. When I toss one to a wall, the bolts screw themselves in and the device lights up for a stand-by. When activated, the laser nets go online and block the escape route. Only humans, inanimate objects like vehicles and half-ghosts such as myself can pass through it harmlessly. However, for full ghosts or the 8 Phantoms, passing through a laser net will cut them into bits.

Eduardo: So what will we do?

* * *

Soon, while Nick was walking around in the dark alley, Christelle was on the roof of a nearby building with ghost motion sensors planted right behind her, just in case, with the rifle ready and the Ghostbusters divided into individuals and hid in areas where the laser nets were planted. One by one, Nick took a laser net device off the strap and tossed it onto a wall as the bolts screwed themselves in automatically, and the device lit up ed to indicate that it was on stand-by.

Kylie: (whispering through the radio) How long until the signal?

Roland: (through the radio) Don't know.

However, while Nick was walking around and planting the laser nets on all the corners of the walls in the alley, the 8 Phantoms were hiding in the shadows as they hissed in a low voice, even though Nick can hear them thanks to his heightened senses. Soon, after all the laser nets were in place, Nick got out a remote control from the pocket of his trench coat and yelled out which echoed through the silence of the alley. Then, out of the shadows, the 8 Phantoms slowly emerged as Nick pressed a button and the laser nets activated. Roland saw this and gave the order.

Roland: (through the radio) NOW!

Then, the Ghostbusters started to take on the Phantoms. As Kylie was taking on Phantom 8 as a way of settling the score, Christelle aimed the rifle and fired a serum-loaded bullet into Phantom 8's neck as it started to shriek before letting out a bloody scream as its ghost half was forced out of the body and Phantom 8's physical body crumbled to dust as the ghost half was captured into the trap.

Kylie: 1 down, 7 to go.

Then, from above, Christelle aimed the rifle and this time, her target was Phantom 7. As Phantom 7 was dealing with Roland before jumping, it was suddenly shot with another serum-loaded bullet as the creature fell to the ground while squirming and screaming as its ghost half was being forced out before its body crumbled to dust as the ghost half was sucked into the trap.

Roland: That's 2!

Garrett and Eduardo were dealing with Phantoms 2 and 4 as Phantom 2 started to charge at the Ghostbusters. However, Eduardo and Garrett quickly moved out of the way as Phantom 2 passed them before it slammed into a wall near the laser net. Then, Christelle fired another bullet from the rifle as it hit Phantom 2's back while it let out a donkey-like scream as its ghost half popped out and the body of Phantom 2 crumbled to dust and Garrett trapped it before dealing with Phantom 4 as he fired a proton blast at it before it burst and then regrew its upper body.

Christelle: I got this one!

Then, Christelle fired the rifle as she made a direct hit on its head. However, instead of bursting, Phantom 4's body automatically crumbled into dust exposing its ghost half as Eduardo trapped it this time.

Eduardo: 2 for 2.

With Nick, he was dealing with Phantoms 1 and 3 while the other Ghostbusters were dealing with Phantoms 5 and 6. Nick dodged Phantom 3's tongue as it went through a laser net and it got cut into bits while Nick delivered a punch and sent Phantom 3 into a laser net behind him. The effects of the device chopped Phantom 3 into steamy bits before the pieces landed onto the ground and Phantom 3 started to pull itself together while Phantom 1 fought Nick.

Nick: Bring it on, big shot!

Soon, Phantom 1 ripped a chunk of rubble from the ground and flung at Nick who immediately punched it which shattered into pebbles as Nick's knuckles bled before his wounds healed in an instant. Then, Nick dodged Phantom 1's punch as Christelle fired the rifle as the serum-loaded bullet struck the creature on the head as its ghost half was forced out of the body before the body crumbled into dust. Then, Christelle fired again and this time, she hit Phantom 3 directly in the mouth as it started to gag while its ghost half was forced and its physical body crumbled and the 2 ghost halves of Phantoms 1 and 3 were contained into the trap.

Nick: Nice shot Christelle!

Christelle: Thanks!

Then, Nick backed up the Ghostbusters who were dealing with Phantoms 5 and 6. Phantom 6 suddenly leaped onto Niick as it tried to possess him. However, Nick just punched it off as Christelle fired the rifle onto the creature's back before the body crumbled to dust as its ghost half was exposed while it still laughed uncontrollably. Then, Kylie fired a proton blast to hold it long enough to set the trap under it and trapped Phantom 6's ghost half into it.

Nick: We still got one!

Soon, Phantom 5 spat a thick stream of acid into a wall as it tried to escape but Christelle fired the last serum-loaded bullet at the creature's long neck as it screamed before its body crumbled into dust while its ghost half was exposed and a pool of acid was sizzling before it evaporated into thin air and the Ghostbusters trapped the last ghost half.

Nick: It's finally over.

Christelle: (jumping off the ladder) It was woth it, no?

Soon, Egon, Janine, and Slimer arrived at the scene while in a black SUV, Frank Rodriguez and the secretary of the PDR HQ Jenny arrived as well. Soon, Frank was caught off guard as he saw Nick walk up to him.

Frank: Nick, what's wrong now?

Nick: I'll tell you what's wrong...

Then, Nick roughly handed the proton pack and blaster to Frank.

Nick: I quit; and I'm going with them.

Frank: (while Nick is walking away) Wait a minute, you can't just quit and go with them, you need to fill out a transfer paper.

Then, Christelle hands over her badge when she walked up to Frank.

Christelle: Well monsieur, he did and so did I.

Then, Nick came back with only one thing in mind.

Nick: On second thought...(takes the proton pack and blaster while removing the badge and giving it to Frank) I think I'll keep this. Besides, Christelle and I are taking our stuff to the firehouse, including the pool table.

Then, Christelle and Nick got on their bikes and took off to HQ to move their stuff out of the office and into the firehouse while the Ghostbusters boarded the Ecto-1 and took off as well.

Frank: Jenny, help me out here would ya?

Jenny: Sir...Eat dirt, bird brain.

Then, Jenny took off as well leaving a very shocked Frank.

* * *

**-Firehouse-**

In a matter of 3 hours, Christelle and Nick finished moving the last bit of cargo into the firehouse while they also arranged the furniture in their new rooms. Plus, Nick moved in the pool table without taking it apart before setting it down and arranging the shelves, cue sticks, billiard balls, and everything. All the while, Eduardo was the only who was amazed.

Eduardo: Dude, this pool table's nice. Maybe I oughta play a few rounds.

Nick: You think that's nice, wait till you see my little pet up in my room.

Kylie: What pet exactly?

Soon, the Ghostbusters see Nick put on a leather glove and follow him to his new room before he raises his arm at a cage that had a bird inside it.

Nick: Striker...

Then, much to their surprise, a Peregrine Falcon flew out of the cage and landed on Nick's gloved hand while chirping.

(A/N: Think of the falcon using the same chirps as Horus in "The Mummy Returns" when Adeth first called him)

Roland: Ah, a pet bird.

Nick: (stroking the falcon's head) My best and most clever friend. I found him at an abandoned nest so I took him in and raised him myself.

Garrett: What do you feed him?

Nick: Well, since Peregrine Falcons eat smaller birds, he hunts for pigeons before he returns to his home. I trained him to do that. Whatever's left over from his prey, he just leaves it in the tray for me to pick up after him.

Roland: Nice.

Eduardo: So, who's up for a game of pool?

Christelle: My. You eager to get your ass kicked, no?

Soon, Eduardo and Christelle walk to the pool table in the lower level while Kylie looked on with a glare while Garrett and Roland saw it.

Garrett: Looks like Christelle is making a move on Eddie before the ice queen.

Kylie: (rolling her eyes) Get real Garrett.

Soon, the others went down to watch the competition between Eduardo and Christelle in pool.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown facility that is underground, a creepy scientist was watching the whole incident between the 8 Phantoms, the Ghostbusters, and the former PDR members through a screen. More surprisingly, his attention was mostly focused on Nick.

Scientist: So Nick Silverfang, you're even more of a successful experiment than I ever thought possible. Pretty soon, you won't be the only unique one when I obtain a sample of you and continue with "Project Phantom".

Then, the creepy scientist started to laugh his most insane cackle on his upcoming plot to continue his "Project Phantom".

**Whoa! Looks like the 8 Phantoms are finally taken down. How will Nick and Christelle adjust to their new jobs as Ghostbusters and will Kylie and Christelle become rivals for Eduardo's feelings? Find out in the final chapter. R&R!**


	6. Epilogue

_Italics: Thoughts/history_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 6: Epilogue

**-Firehouse-**

Christelle and Eduardo were still playing pool as the other Ghostbusters watched. So far, Eduardo hasn't won a single game and Christelle was already on the 8-ball while Eduardo only had to pocket a 10-ball, a 9-ball, and the 15-ball. As Christelle aimed the cue ball to the 8-ball, she focused and then used her cue stick to strike the white ball as the cue ball struck the 8-ball which went straight into the left corner pocket and she won while Eduardo just grunted in disappointment.

Christelle: My, you're a glutton for punishment, no?

Eduardo: I guess you can say that.

Christelle: You obviously need lessons for playing pool.

Eduardo just scoffs off Christelle remark as he placed the cue stick down and started to rack up the billiard balls.

Eduardo: I don't really need lessons.

Garrett: Yeah? Then why did you get your ass kicked by a girl 5 times in a row?

Eduardo: Well, I was just letting the lady win, that's all.

Christelle: By the way mon ami, since you bet that you can beat me at least once and lost 5 times, you owe me something, no?

Eduardo: Aw man, you still hold me up to it, huh?

Meanwhile, Egon was placing the trap onto the containment unit and managed to lock away the ghost halves as Kylie walked in to grab a book before sitting on a chair and started to read it.

Egon: Something troubling you?

Kylie: Don't worry about it.

Soon, Slimer floated in while snacking on a bag of chips and ask Kylie what was wrong with her in jibberish where she could barely understand.

Kylie: Never mind Slimer.

Soon, Roland, Garrett and Eduardo came in as well. However, what surprised her is that Nick and Christelle didn't follow them and probably figured that either Nick and Christelle were either playing pool or something else.

Garrett: Damn Eddie, I can't believe you agreed to take the French Fry to dinner.

Roland: Tell me about it. She's gonna clean you out big time.

Soon, Kylie puts her book down to get their attention.

Kylie: What happened?

Garrett: Apparently Eduardo agreed to take Christelle to dinner since he lost the bet.

Roland: Besides, Nick's playing solitaire while Christelle is in her room doing something.

Soon, Kylie placed her book onto the desk and went to Christelle's room which confused Roland, Garrett, and Eduardo. Then, after passing Nick and going upstairs, Kylie finally made it to Christelle's room as she was about to exit.

Christelle: What do you need?

Kylie: Just to let you know, just because you and Nick recently became one of us, doesn't mean you own everything.

Christelle: Just what are you talking about, mon ami?

Kylie: I'm talking about you moving in on Eduardo. Just to let you know, I'm not making it easy for you, and I won't step aside.

Christelle just smirked as she can tell that Kylie was serious on what she is saying.

Kylie: Well, seems you like Eduardo deeply, no?

Kylie: Yeah. Besides, the other Ghostbusters may be our friends, (points her finger) but I'll be watching you like a hawk!

Christelle: (placing her hand on her hip) I accept your challenge, madelle.

Soon, Kylie and Christelle shook hands while they glared at each other in a challenging way before Kylie left Christelle's room while Christelle pulled out a sort of clothing that was covered in a white plastic cover before she heard the alarm which indicated another ghost was on the loose as she automatically placed it down and slid down the pole that was nearby her. Soon, after grabbing her proton pack connected to her proton rifle, she caught up with the other Ghostbusters as they were boarding the Ecto-1.

Christelle: What are we dealing with?

Nick: Don't know until we get there.

Soon, after Nick and Christelle got on their respective bikes, they followed the Ecto-1 to the scene where the ghost was causing the disturbance. Then, the Ghostbusters arrived at the bridge as they saw a demon that feeds off of tar from highways to sustain its energy.

Garrett: Let's nuke this spook!

Roland: On three. Ready?

All: THREE!

Then, after unleashing multiple streams of proton blasts at the ghost, Kylie tossed the trap and activated it while the others placed the ghost over it and the trap sucked it in before closing.

Garrett: Well, that was easy.

Nick: For a level C.

Roland: Let's get back to the firehouse. Besides, I don't think there won't be any more ghosts since we've caught this one.

* * *

Later on, in the evening hours, Eduardo was in a tuxedo while holding a bouquet of roses and knocked the door of Christelle's bedroom and waited for her to answer it. Soon, as he heard the doorknob twist, Eduardo pulled out the bouquet to get it in front of him as the door opened. As Eduardo was about to say something, he was suddenly silent by what he saw. It was Christelle, but there are some things different about the French girl: she was wearing a formal, dark blue dress that was slightly above her knees and had thin straps, she wore black sandals that were slightly high-heeled, and she wore a hint of perfume while her short hair was still down. Just the sight made Eduardo remained silent.

Christelle: Bonjour Eduardo.

Eduardo: So, I'm ready to pay up. I was thinking of an Italian restaurant.

Christelle: Well, I was thinking more of seafood italian.

Eduardo: Uh...sure. Where to?

Christelle: Follow me.

All the while, Kylie was silently watching from the corner and let's just say, she was fuming while trying to keep her anger in check. Soon, she disappeared into the living room while turning on the TV before she heard the sounds of motorcycle engines revving up as she looked out to see Christelle on her light blue Suzuki motorcycle, with Eduardo sitting in back of her. The sight was more than enough to make Kylie get even more angry as she immediately returned to watch TV while she heard the sound of billiard balls clacking before she turned to see Nick and Roland playing pool while Garrett and Slimer were watching while snacking on some goodies.

However, Slimer quickly devoured his snacks, he tried to go for Garrett's as he opened his mouth wide.

Garrett: Back off or you're next.

Slimer just groaned before he floated to the kitchen and then returned with a tuna sandwich. However, Nick recognized the scent and realized that Slimer got his and right away chomped the sandwich down: veggies and all; before letting out a belch.

Nick: Damn Slimer, I can't believe you actually ate all the brocoli that was in it.

After hearing the name of the vegetable, Slimer gasped as he got queasy before his mouth was inflated and he placed over it while floating away to a nearby trashcan. Then, Slimer starting puking all the contents that he ate before he finished and went to the couch while feeling even more queasy while Roland aimed for the 9-ball and tried to get it in the pocket, but missed.

Roland: Man, I hate this game.

Nick: You'll get the hang of it...

Then, Nick struck the cue ball and in turn, the white ball struck the 2-ball and the 3-ball in a combo as the blue and green balls went into each corner pocket where Roland was standing, simultaneously.

Nick...Eventually.

It was merely 3 hours as the Ghostbusters heard the sound of motorcycle engines approaching the firehouse before Kylie paused from aiming for a billiard ball and looked out the window to see Christelle and Eduardo return from their dinner date.

Kylie: About time they got back.

Garrett: What? Jealous because Eddie went with the French fry?

Kylie: I'm not a jealous type.

Soon, Christelle and Eduardo entered the Firehouse as Christelle had a smile on her face while Eduardo had a sad look on his face...literally.

Garrett: What happened Eddie? You looked like you just got cleaned out from immense gambling.

Eduardo: Dude, Christelle just made me pay for dinner at Carmine's Italian Seafood Restaurant! After all that, I end up broke thanks to her.

The other Ghostbusters start busting up in laughter after hearing Eduardo say that.

Roland: Maybe you should take lessons on playing pool.

Eduardo: Hey, that ain't funny man.

Pretty soon, it started to get late as Nick was putting away the billiard balls, the cue sticks, and covered the pool table up to keep dust from getting on before going to sleep himself.

* * *

As time went on, The Paranormal Defense Response HQ went out of business as Frank Rodriguez sold the HQ to someone else who planned to turn it into a casino. Overall, Jenny still continued to visit Nick and Christelle at the firehouse when she got the chance.

Speaking of which, Christelle and Kylie still continued their rivalry over Eduardo while Eduardo was getting lessons on how to play pool by Nick, even though Eduardo was still a bit rusty. Let's just say that life for the Ghostbusters will never be the same now that they have new members on the team.

**Well, this story is officially complete. Who knows, I may start a series of Extreme Ghostbusters stories with this one that will start it all. Stay tuned for the first sequel that will take me time to brainstorm. For now, just be patient and don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
